Alexander Greenbriar
Alexander Greenbriar is the son of Dusknoir, the upholder of a timeless future from the Nintendo game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. Personality Alexander (and yes, he does insist you call him 'Alexander' all the time, no 'Alex' or whatever) is...Haughty. That's a good word for it. He likes to think he's one step ahead of everyone else, always the master manipulator, always the puppeteer. Here's the thing: He isn't. He thinks he is, he will tell you he is, and he'll put on a grandiose show to prove he is. But he is not. Alexander is pretty bad at reading people, usually only working off of initial impressions and what he can gather from their heritage. Once he's set his mind on what you are and what you will be, there's nothing you can do to change his mind. Much of the time, if Alexander isn't obligated to do something, he is doing it out of pure pleasure. Alexander's own happiness comes before literally anything else. Unfortunately, his idea of 'pleasure' is getting all touchy-feely, drawing people close with his scarf and beginning to ask invasive questions in an attempt to make you squirm. Remember, he thinks he's the puppeteer, so getting his puppets to dance--What could be more fun? All rumors of being able to draw you into his body are completely unfounded. Most people regard Alexander as rather off-putting. He's a little more obsessed with upholding his father's legacy then most students, but he completely disregards the whole 'eventual redemption' thing that happens in Sky. To him, he'll stay evil and loyal to the end. Nothing can stop him once he's set his mind on something, so come Disortion World or high water, he'll make sure a timeless eternity is the only future with having. Also, he's pretty intrested in possession. You know, of the demonic variety. It's unknown if he can actually possess bodies (Alexander claims he can if he goes through someone's nose, but this hasn't actually been proven yet), but he loves anything that can. This can get him in some rather dangerous situations when he goes out looking for artifacts that take over your mind in the name of 'research'. Lucky the teachers are attentive enough to stop him from doing anything stupid, but we can't be sure... He knows the movies Shadow Sneak, Will-O-Wisp, Curse, and Shadow Punch. All of these he enjoys using for his previously mentioned dabbles in 'pleasure', i.e. watching people squirm. Physical Appearance Alexander is moderately tall and very, very thin--Unhealthily so. His eye sockets are completely white, though a spectral orb in red flits between the two sockets on a whim. His skin is a weird, ghostly grayish hue, his hair a darker gray. His hands are always bandaged, though nobody's quite sure why. He wears a thick scarf around his neck (which sometimes seems to move on it's own), a dark gray with a striped pattern going around it, with tassels on the end. His coat and slacks are both a very dark gray hue, the coat closed with yellow clasps, the slacks bearing two yellow stripes near the knees. His shoes are well-polished and a sort of whitish-gray hue. Relationships Family At home, Alexander Greenbriar is a mere Dusclops. Also he's determined to be absolutely perfect for his father. Everything upheld, to the letter. Not a single variation, not a single setback or flaw. Dusknoir himself finds this a little worrying, mostly since he's far too doting on the evil part of it all. Not as though Alexander minds it. Friends Alexander is...Hard to make friends with. Put generously. His pursuits of pleasure and dabbles in darkness leave him as sort of an oddity, giving up companionship as quickly as he takes it. Therefore, it's hard to pin who his true companions are on any given day. He seems to have a most consistent interest in TED, because he's a robot and a hardhead, and (according to Alexander) robots are easier to possess then literally anything else. TED doesn't seem to notice Alexander's interests, so...Well...S'not really friendship, then, is it? His roommate is Aota Touchdown. His relationship with her is largely teasing, with Alexander all too eager to ham it up in front of her and bring up all her sore spots and personal annoyances. In turn, Aota brags and knocks him around a bit. Rinse and repeat ad nausem. Alexander never tires of finding new ways to push her buttons. Pet A creature owning some other form of creature? Alexander finds that a bit odd. Just on principle. Romance Alexander is a confirmed panromantic asexual, in fact being sort of repulsed at the idea of, erm, creating eggs with someone. But that being said, he's currently single and not particularly searching for someone to be with. Gallery This Time I Might Just Disappear.png|Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding... Alexander.PNG|Alexander's aesthetic collage. Ghost With the Most.png|Alexander as drawn by my best friend, Jay. Trivia *'Alexander Greenbriar' is a name made up of two ghosts: Alexander Keith and the Greenbrier Ghost, respectively. Considering the future Alexander will try to uphold, 'Greenbriar' is also wonderfully ironic. *Level thirty-seven is the exact level that a Duskull evolves into a Dusclops, hence his age. Despite this, his design has aspects of both Duskull and Dusclops, with his clothing more resembling Dusknoir. * This is actually the result of Lissa's dithering on a certain character. You may have heard her mention either wanting to make a character who was the son of Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) or the son of Adam Crowley (Nightmare Creatures). Making the son of a character who couldn't be more then eight in-game was deemed 'pretty skeevy' by Lissa, so Isaac was ruled out. The initial compromise was a son of Adam Crowley who would have had copious refrences to The Binding of Isaac, but eventually Lissa found she couldn't get into it. The idea was still toyed with for a while (at one point becoming the son of Snow White and Prince Charming from Zombie Panic in Wonderland), but soon enough Lissa recalled one of her favorite games, and therefor, a certain favorite character... * His headcanon voice is...Weird. The way Lissa hears it in her head is some odd combination of Jordan Underneath on YouTube and Gamecrazed from the web animated series TOME. So...Make of that what you will. (Jumpscare warning for some videos in the first link, swearing warnings for both) * Baseball bats, cameras, and vacuums are all methods of getting rid of a ghost (OFF, Fatal Frame and Luigi's Mansion respectively), hence his quote. * It should be noted that Alexander has no knowledge of Pokemon beyond the Sinnoh 'dex. What's an 'Alola Form'? Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Original Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps